Used
by slytherinprincess00
Summary: Druella Pye is the school slut. Used by nearly everybody. Sitting nexto someone in the library changes her whole life. Just wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

Druella Pye walked through the empty corridors near the Slytherin common room. Her skirt was a little bit to high up on her thigh, her shirt was untucked, her mascara was smudged and her hair was messy. Although, it was worth it. Alexander Dukelow, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, had finished her potions essay, and in return he got a little action. Not that he needed her. He had all the sixth year Ravenclaw girls fawning over him. Let's just say that those girls weren't as easy to bed as she was.

She was heading towards her common room, looking for a little more firewhiskey, when she heard footsteps heading towards her. Carefully Druella opened the door to the prefects bathroom and decided to take a bath. She knew the password.

"If I ask you what you're doing in here, will I get an answer?" she heard a voice behind her say and she closed her eyes, swearing as she turned around.  
"Malfoy. Please let me hide in here. Snape is trying to get me a detention."  
"What do I get for it?" The blonde man retorted and Druella sighed.  
"Can we please do this later. I will literally be killed for being out after curfew."  
"You'll have to hide in the water. He'll check the bathrooms." She sighed again, stripping naked and hiding her clothes underneath his.  
Druella carefully slid into the water, swimming over to Draco. When she heard the professor saying the password she dove down underneath the bubbles, holding her breath as she held on to Dracos arm to keep her from floating up. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she decided to have a little fun. Her tiny hand moved swiftly through the water toward his boxercovered crotch. Druellas small fingers carefully massaged Draco's length, feeling him tense up and his dick hardening.

Above the water, Draco was talking to Snape. He felt Dru's hand on his dick as he tried to explain to Snape that he needed some time to relax after curfew, and that he hadn't seen Druella since dinner. The professor didn't seem to notice anything and he left the room, his long black coat dragging in the ground behind him.

As soon as the professor had left, Draco grabbed Druellas waist and pulled her up above the water. A smirk spread across her lips and he felt her hand kneading his crotch harder. Her round breats were visible through the water, and you could ser her perky round nipples through the foam.  
"What was that for?" He asked irritatedly.  
"What on earth do you mean?" She asked innocently, her fingers pumping up and down his length beneath the water.  
"Were you trying to get caught?"  
"Oh please. Like you didn't enjoy every second of it."  
"As a matter of fact- oh screw it. I'm leaving." Draco said, starting to get out of the water. Druellas tiny fingers grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from getting out.  
"Please stay! I wouldn't mind talking for a while. Or do other stuff if that sounds better."  
"Half the castle has shagged you Dru."  
"You haven't."  
"Do you really want me to?" He asked, his eyes dark as he looked down on her pale face.  
"Draco. You couldn't pleasure a woman if your life depended on it." She said, trying to sound brave, but the slight quiver in her voice made her sound very intimidated.  
"I couldn't pleasure a woman? You dear, don't know what you're getting yourself into." He whispered the last part in her ear, breathing down her neck. She shivered as his fingers began caressing her shoulders and arms. He had a nice coolness to his touch, even underneath the warm water the contrast of his fingers made her squirm.  
"Does this feel nice?" He whispered "Do you want more?"  
She closed her eyes, feeling her nipples harden.  
"Draco."  
Suddenly his breath and fingers were gone. Her eyes opened again and she glared at him. He hade moved so he was now a few metres away from her.  
"Yes Druella?" A smirk spread on his lips and she swam over to him.  
"Fuck me." She said, lust in her eyes.  
He pulled both of them out of the water, laying her down on the porclaine tiles of the bathroom floor. His hands were moving across her body caressing every inch as his mouth made its way down her neck, kissing and licking her soft skin.  
Her hands were on his shoulders her head leaned back and her legs spread wide apart. His fingers fondled her pink nipples and a small moan escaped her luscious lips. Dracos cool hands moved down towards her crotch, pushing apart her swollen lips with ease as he plunges one, two, three fingers in her tightness and curled them. His thumb massaged her throbbing clit and she groaned at his touch. As she tried to move her hands down to his length, he pinned them down above her head, leaning down to kiss her neck. He replaced his fingers with his dick, slowly and rythmically pushing into her, both of his hands now holding her arms up.

Their rythm quickened and she bucked her hips toward his, groaning in pleasure. Soon they both climaxed, and he spilled his cum inside her.

They slid down in the bath again, and she grabbed her wand, casting a silent spell to perfect her makeup and waterproof it again.  
"Care to wash my hair?" She asked, handing him one of the shampoo bottles sitting conveniently nexto the tap. "If you're good you might be alowed to wash the rest of me aswell." Druella purred and turned her back to him as he ran his fingers through her long light brown hair.

The night continued slowly, at around midnight Draco escorted her to the dormitory, they said goodnight, and went to bed. She did the contraceptive charm aswell, just to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her blue eyes and stretched out her arms as she tried to wake up. Honestly she felt a bit groggy. Almost like she had been working out the day before. Although, a shag in a broomcloset, one in an empty classroom, a handjob in an empty corridor, and another shag in the prefects bathroom was all the workout she needed in one day. Druella took a quick shower, curled her hair, did her makeup, and got dressed. It only took about twenty minutes, which made her five minutes early for breakfast.

She headed down the stairs, catching up with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.  
"Morning Dru." Theo greeted her whilst Blaisr only sent a nod her way. The two guys, Daphne, and Laura Ederweisch were what she would call her friends. They were the people she spent time around, but they knew about as much about her as any student in the school did. Honestly, no one really cared about getting to know her.

Theo and Blaise sat down with Laura and Daph who were having a heated discussion about feminism in the wizarding world. Daphne was very passionate about politics, whilst Laura was more a typical cheerleader. Only dated Quidditch players. I guess hogwarts really could be compared to any school in england, the only difference being the lack of magic in muggle schools.

Dru sat down in Theo's lap, having nowhere else to sit. He put his arms around her tiny body, and she stretched for an orange juice, feeling a bit thirsty. Blaise handed it to her and she thanked him with a nod. Dru leaned her head on Theo, and he moved his hands towards her breasts but she swatted them away.

"Nothing before breakfast Theo."

"Fine." He sighed.

The first class of the day was Divination. No one really knew why they took that subject. It was really just an easy grade. Make up something horrible, and you get an O. This class was taken with the Ravenclaw sixthyears, and you always left the classroom smelling strongly of alcohol, smoke and scented candles. Professor Trelawney had a terrible cold this December morning, so Professor Snape had to step in as a substitute. The topic they had been working on was cards.  
Her partner this Term, was Anthony Estevez, a Ravenclaw she was very familiar with. They had shagged once or twice in a broomcloset, and he had done her transfiguration essay.

As soon as they had started flipping their cards, she felt something warm tracing up her thigh. Anthonys toe pressed against her knickers at her clit, making her squirm. His toe made its way underneath her pantyhose and her knickers, pressing into her warmth. She dropped her playing cards on the floor and picked them up, blushing, and sent a glare Anthonys way. He raised his shoulders with a questioning expression on his face.

Two toes were now in her, pusing in and out and she closed her eyes, nearly moaning. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Snape watching her.  
"Is there a problem here Miss Pye?" He asked coldly.  
"No Professor, everything is going fine here thank you." She answered. "But I'm feeling a bit ill, may I be excused?"  
"Yes."

She stood up, bringing her bag with her and walking towards the door. Thank god, one more pump and she would have moaned. That would be embarrasing to explain.

Her steps were quick. She had to get to the room of requirement to finish herself off.

How do you like the story so far? Review please!


End file.
